Expectation
by Shaded Truths
Summary: Yusuke and Keiko were in a good place, a couple years after Yusuke returned from Demon World Keiko realizes that she's expecting. A surprise it may be, but it is not unwelcome. Yusuke and Keiko must deal with obnoxious but well meaning friends and Keiko's raging hormones as they await the arrival of their baby. (Parallel fic to Human. Connected to Fragmented and Fractured)


**Guess who's back! Seriously though if anyone actually pays attention to me then you must realize that I'm flaky. Anyway sorry it took so long to get anything else out. I had been stewing over this idea for a couple months now. I know I said that I would try to back away from this fandom, but clearly I'm a dirty, dirty liar.**

 **I do hope you all enjoy this. I actually didn't do this in a rush like always and I actually proofread :cue shocked faces:**

 **I do apologize if there are any errors, but hey, if there are, you can let me know in a review. ;)**

 **Ok, so I know that this fandom isn't as heavily trafficked as others, and really this whole site doesn't have the traffic it used to but here I am. If you like this story, hate this story? doesn't matter please take a moment to comment, they really help... and maybe make me feel good so there.**

 **This is for you bestie, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Expectation**

Keiko Yukimura had no words as she exited her bathroom. The afternoon light peeking in through her bedroom window as she took the steps toward her bed. The bed creaked in protest as she let her weight fall on the edge of the mattress.

' _We really got, carried away, didn't we, Yusuke?'_

Keiko's thought played through her mind like a record, skipping every few seconds, repeating the same measure, over and over.

Her fingers closed firmly on the object in her hand as she brought it to her chest.

The sweat that had broken out on the back of her neck grew cold as she sat stagnant on her bed. Slowly she pushed herself up into the bed, swinging her legs around and leaning her back to the headboard. She brought her knees to her chest and placed her chin between her knees.

Two pink lines stared at her from the stick in her hand as her mind traveled to a certain night in the not so distant past.

* * *

"What's the fascination with my face all of a sudden?"

Yusuke was no stranger to having Keiko's hands on him, especially given what they had been up to for the last half hour. His eyes crossed as he lay on their recently debauched bed. Keiko had rolled over onto her stomach and let her hand brush aside sweat slicked bangs as her fingertips lightly caressed his forehead.

"You always get so relaxed afterword," she answered simply, fingers smoothing over his forehead again and again. "It's nice to see you without the creases right here."

Yusuke made an affirmative grunt as he switched his focus from Keiko's hand to her eyes.

"Here I was thinking you just couldn't get enough of my sexy face."

Yusuke tried for a seductive grin with a side of bedroom eyes at his shameless self-promotion. Keiko finally stopped her ministrations as he met her boyfriend's grin.

"Well," Keiko replied, eyes darting down his bare chest and back. "Your face is alright I guess, but you know I'm only with you for your body, right?"

Yusuke doesn't even pause.

"That's great," he replies, as close to sultry as a man like him can get. "Because you know I'm only with you because your ass makes up for your lackluster rack."

Keiko didn't pause either.

"Liar," she giggled as she pushed on his shoulder, simultaneously forcing him onto his back and lifting herself into a straddle over him. "You really talk to your girlfriend like that, Yusuke?"

Yusuke grunted as she placed herself right above certain anatomy.

"You lied first," he replied, placing his palms on Keiko's hips to steady her as he sat up enough to place a kiss on her lips, signaling the start of round two.

* * *

"We did everything right, right?" Yusuke asked her, confused.

Keiko had taken the test not even twenty-four hours before. As she sat hunched on her bed she had to come to a decision and fast. This wasn't planned, they did everything right, they couldn't say that they were careless. The positive test sat on the bedspread in front of them, a reminder that what is happening is real, no getting around it.

The day before, once she could grab her bearings, her immediate thought was how would Yusuke feel. They never had a conversation like this. Children hadn't even had a passing thought in their minds.

Their relationship wasn't exactly new, Yusuke and Keiko have been around each other since the playground. Keiko had known since middle school that Yusuke had been rooted into her heart and there was no amount of pruning or smacking him down that would get rid of him. He had seen her at her worst. From bullies at the playground to certain death as a result from his 'job'. The reverse is true as well. She had seen him as a delinquent that was persecuted by those that were supposed to guide him. Abandoned by his father and having an alcoholic as his only constant paternal presence, and as a soldier for a baby god with a pacifier.

Three years ago; it was make or break for them. Yusuke hadn't returned from the demon world and his promised time had come. Keiko spent three years waiting and pining, like the maiden who leaves the candle in her window, to light the way home for a husband that was never coming back to her.

Three years ago; she stood on the beach, shouting to the sunset as her friends looked on, witnesses to her frustration.

Three years ago; she was ready to face what was becoming an immutable truth. Once again, she had been left behind as Yusuke chased after something else.

Three years ago; she nearly severed what was her longest and deepest connection in order to put herself first.

Three years ago; Yusuke proved her wrong.

 _I'm tired of waiting for you, Yusuke._

 _It's time I get what I want._

 _I don't want you to wait either._

 _See, you don't have to._

Currently, they sit together on Keiko's bed. Yusuke had come over after he closed the ramen stand. The second he walked through her bedroom door and laid eyes on her, he could tell something had happened.

"Keiko," he muttered as she smiled at him, a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "What's with you?"

Her smile lessened as she gestured to the space across from her on the bed.

"Come sit with me," she requested, extending her arm to pat the space opposite the headboard she leaned against.

Yusuke followed the request without issue. Once he was in place he reached for her hand, still planted on the blanket.

"Everything alright?" he inquired again, thumb stroking the knuckles of her fingers.

Keiko eyed their connection, smile easing into something more normal, typical of her. She let out a sigh, releasing the tension in her shoulders as her eyes met his.

"You know I love you, right?" she asked.

Yusuke raised an eyebrow, finger stopping its ministration.

"Yeah, and?" he replied in a tone similar to if he were to ask, 'are you kidding me?'

"Don't be an ass," Keiko chided, face going flat like they were back in middle school and she had just caught him skipping class. "You're supposed to say I love you too."

Yusuke's faced matched hers.

"When have we ever been mushy like that," he goaded, teasing words betrayed by the light squeeze of her hand.

"I'm pregnant," Keiko stated, simple, succinct, as if she were stating, 'the sky is blue'.

Keiko watched as the words traveled. Her face straight, expectant, analyzing as Yusuke's mouth closed. A moment passed and he just stared, not even blinking.

"I found out yesterday," Keiko continued, face even, determination unchanging. "I was late, like really late. Then I started to feel tender on my chest. I also had a splitting headache for about two days."

She took her hand that wasn't still gripped in his and touched her temple.

"The mochi," Yusuke said, breaking his silence.

Keiko started slightly.

"The other night," he continued, voice betraying nothing, like the conversation didn't have the weight of Keiko's confession hanging over it. "Your dad made that red bean mochi. It's your favorite, but you didn't touch it. You looked green at the thought of it. That's a sign too, right? Weird changes in craving?"

Keiko blinked once, twice before giggling.

"Wow, you paid attention." She muttered,

Surprisingly Yusuke didn't react to the prod, the topic of conversation setting in. Keiko squeezed his hand before she continued.

"It was then that I decided to test myself," Keiko explained, reaching underneath the pillow next to her. When her hand withdrew she held the test she had taken the day before. "As you can see I was right."

Yusuke stared at the pink lines, two lines boldened like neon in his vision.

"I hesitated," Keiko began again, looking to the door. "'What are we going to do?' 'How will he take it?' This is 100 percent out of nowhere, we did everything right, we weren't careless. It just happened."

Keiko's grip tightened.

"I keep trying to see it," voice straining, she continued. "Us with a baby. I mean, can you? This little bundle that is part you and part me. This thing that we just love with everything we are."

She turned to him, smirk forming.

"I keep imagining you cuddling with them on the bed and hearing 'Daddy, Daddy' all of the time." She teased, releasing his hand and grabbing his elbow. "If it's a girl you'll totally be wrapped around her finger, its funny just thinking about it."

Yusuke let Keiko tug on his elbow, let her pull him to sit next to her, legs touching. He didn't protest when she leaned her head onto this shoulder and linked her arm through his.

"You're quiet," she noted, trying to move the conversation along. "I'll be honest, it's a little unnerving."

She looked up at her boyfriend, Yusuke had been staring ahead. His silence carried on another moment. It was then that she noticed, from her place on his shoulder, she had the perfect vantage point of his throat, to his Adam's apple quivering. Fortunately, she didn't have long to dwell on it.

"Daddy huh," Yusuke muttered, finishing the link of their arms by grabbing her hand and lacing their fingers. "Oddly enough I can see it."

Keiko had thought she had predicted how this would go, Yusuke would go silent, let her speak, and then doubt himself. She had prepared for it. It was a natural outcome to consider if you knew him. Yusuke had grown up not knowing his father. Abandoned by his father, all he had was an alcoholic mother to rely on.

Atsuko Urameshi had cleaned up her act, that much was apparent. Two years ago, shortly after Yusuke returned from demon world, Atsuko's gluttony with alcohol finally caught up with her. Yusuke had found her collapsed at home as a result of alcohol consumption. She had thrown something into the oven and then passed out, unaware of the fire that had started. If Yusuke hadn't have come home then and found her, that night could have had a more tragic outcome. As it stood, Atsuko and Yusuke had it out in the hospital that night. Fortunately for everyone, emotionally stunted Yusuke actually managed to break through to his mother.

No matter how things are now, there's no denying that Yusuke's childhood was nothing to brag about, no matter how well adjusted he had become as an adult.

"Really," Keiko replied, fighting the urge to beam. "You're not even embarrassed. It's kind of cute."

Yusuke leaned and pressed his cheek to the top of her head.

"Whatever, Mommy." He ribbed. "I can already see you kissing scrapes and fighting some asshole that tries to pick on them. You are a total mama bear."

Keiko moved her head from his shoulder, causing him to move his head as they look at each other.

"Mama bear?" she whispered.

Yusuke's eyes slanted as he adopted a grin.

"Abso-freaking-lutely," he said, poking her forehead. "You're that mom that's gonna get fired up when the old bitch next door wants to call our kid a thug."

Keiko just stared. Yusuke's statement, as ludicrous as it was, oddly enough rang true. When she couldn't say anything to it, she just laughed. She pushed him away as she moved to sit on her knees.

"Hey," Yusuke shouted, shoulder hitting the wall. "Oh, no, just because you're pregnant, doesn't mean you get to push me around- ".

His protest was cut off as she draped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

* * *

"Keiko, you just got to where you don't puke your guts out every twenty minutes," Yusuke shouted from his prone position on their shared bed. "How the hell do you want to mess around right now?"

Yusuke was abruptly ejected from his sleep when his girlfriend threw herself on top of him in a straddle. Her legs squeezed his thighs and she gently moved her hips in an attempt to awaken a particular extremity. It was mildly successful.

"Are you really going to complain, Yusuke," Keiko asked, heated breath fanning over his cheek where she placed her head close to his.

Yusuke jumped as a hot, wet sensation traveled around his earlobe.

All inhibition went out the window as Yusuke buried his face into her neck and wrapped his arms tight around her.

* * *

"Geez, what happened to you?"

Kazuma Kuwabara eyed his best friend suspiciously as he rushed down the stairs. The area of focus was Yusuke's whole upper body. His cheeks were flushed and his hair, normally slicked back, was chaotic. Hair stuck up in random places and it Kuwabara didn't know better, he'd say Urameshi went through a cloud of static.

"Don't worry about it, asshole," Yusuke snipped as he averted Kuwabara's gaze by thrusting a hand in his face.

The taller man backed away before rubbing his chin. He glared a moment at Yusuke before gesturing to the door, beckoning them to leave.

"We gotta hurry," he nagged as they made to leave. "Kurama's waiting for us. It's bad enough you're late but now you look like you went ten rounds with Hiei."

A swift kick aimed at his rear end sent him careening out the door.

"Wait, Urameshi, who tried to eat your neck?"

* * *

"Oh my, Keiko must be keeping you quite occupied Yusuke," Kurama stated, hand over his mouth as Yusuke walked in. "No wonder you were tardy."

Yusuke and Kuwabara had just barged right in, something that was slowly becoming common practice among his closest friends. Delinquents most of them may be, Shiori Minamino was, if anything, someone that saw the good in everyone.

"Come over anytime," she would tell them when Kurama first started letting them come around. "I'm so grateful Shuichi has so many great friends, he's always so independent."

Back when the news of Keiko's expectation broke, all of their busybody friends, like Botan and Kuwabara, jumped immediately on board with baby prep. Somehow Kurama had been roped into helping Yusuke and Kuwabara this day.

"I can't believe you're gonna teach him how to do a massage, Kurama," Kuwabara laughed. "Urameshi doesn't have a gentle bone in his body."

Yusuke didn't even dignify that with a response as he pulled the collar of his shirt higher up his neck.

"Kuwabara," Kurama started gently, giving him a small smile. "You are aware that I need to use you as a test for him, right?"

Yusuke whipped around as Kuwabara blinked once, twice and then pointed to himself.

"Yes, I can't very well have him use himself," he chuckled. "Also, Yusuke I hope you aren't trying to hide the bruises. I saw them when you came in. If you need to you can use my shower if you like."

Yusuke twitched as a flush made its way through his face again. He looked at Kurama, irritation showing on his face, whether it was irritation from embarrassment or something else, the fox couldn't be sure.

"Thanks, but I showered earlier," Yusuke gritted. "I know what it looks like but you guys have no idea what it's like. Ever since she got over the morning sickness it's like a switch in her head flipped to the 'climb Yusuke like a tree' setting."

Kuwabara blanched and his features pinched simultaneously as Kurama laughed.

"Sorry to disappoint Yusuke, but it's common among pregnant women to experience certain exaggerated emotional states," Kurama soothed, placing a hand on his friends' shoulder. "Happiness, sadness, even things like lust can be set into overdrive as it were."

Yusuke blinked, seeming confused.

"Who's disappointed," he replied as if Kurama had said something ridiculous. "It's great. She goes all the time. It's only a pain when we need to do stuff and all she wants to do is fu-"

"Why are we talking about this," Kuwabara exclaimed, covering his ears and slamming his eyes shut. "I don't wanna hear about you and Keiko being dirty, stop it!"

Yusuke and Kurama stared with mild disgust and confusion respectively at the other man's childish antics.

"What are you talking about, you prude?" Yusuke teased, evil grin taking shape. "Not everyone's a virgin like you and-"

"Stop Urameshi! I can't hear you! Lalalala-"

Kuwabara was silenced with Yusuke's arm locking around his neck and his other hand, curled into a fist, driving into his skull.

"Fine, shut up," Yusuke acquiesced removing his fist but keeping his arm around his neck. "Besides, I guarantee the girls are worse than us. I also know you and Kurama won't go blabbing."

Kuwabara just scoffed and stared at the former spirit detective.

"Still, too much information you punk," Kazuma replied.

Yusuke rolled his eyes and then pushed him away.

"Whatever, now take off your shirt and get on the floor," Yusuke ordered.

"Wait what!"

* * *

"Be mindful of the spine Yusuke, not too much pressure."

"Like this Kurama?"

"Owowowow that hurts!"

"Ease up a little,even muscle can only take so much."

"How about-damnit Kuwabara stop being a baby!"

"It's too hard you jerk! You're gonna break poor Keiko's back!"

"Please calm down, Kuwabara... Yusuke I do not like that look."

"…."

"Hey, Kurama, what look?"

"…."

"Yusuke please."

"Owowowowowowowowowowowowow!"

Kurama sighed as popping sounds came from Kuwabara's back as an irate Yusuke proceeded to try to fold him in half.

* * *

"Did you really break his back?" Keiko breathed from her prone position.

Much to Kuwabara's relief, Yusuke did eventually pick up what Kurama was trying to teach. If you were to tell Keiko seven months ago that she would be six and a half months pregnant she would have called you crazy. If she would have been told that Yusuke would be giving her massages that were actually decent, she'd have asked to trade that Yusuke for hers.

"Kuwabara can be a little bitch sometimes," Yusuke gave as an answer as he pressed his thumbs along the lateral border of her spine. He could feel the muscles move and give under the pressure. "He can still walk, can't he?"

Keiko couldn't even muster a reply as she felt a pop in her shoulder that sent relief down her spine. Currently she lay on the bed, with only one of Yusuke's larger shirts covering her to her thighs. She sighed as the tension in her back was eased. Her expanding belly was doing all sorts of things to her spine and she was surprised to the point of almost crying when Yusuke offered her the first massage. She turned her head just enough to eye the look of concentration on his face. She found she couldn't keep focused on his eyes because they seemed to want to slowly follow the muscle in his neck all the way to were it joined his shoulder.

A warmth spread into her face as she eyed the ever-present bruises that she had been marking him with. They never lasted more than a day, but that just made her want to mark him all the more.

From his shoulder her eyes flitted to the small portion of his chest that she could see from where his shirt was cut off. She watched his chest expand and contract with each breath he took. The heat in her face started to travel to her chest as she eyed the muscles in his arm moving and contracting as he tried to control the pressure he was putting on her.

Suddenly her eyes glazed over as images of those arms holding her up flashed into her mind. Her back pressed into a wall as his chest heaved every time he thrust. Her breathing grew heavy as those images turned into one that happened not to long before. They were together in the bed. Yusuke had curled his body into hers, gently moving together as his hand had reached for her chin and angled her head so that he could seal them together in a kiss that neither of them cared to end. They stayed that way, moving, thrusting, panting into each other as they reached completion. Their hands joined together over the product of their bond, their love for one another.

"Hey, what's up?" Yusuke's voice pulled her out of her memory and into the present. "I know I do a good job put don't pass out on me."

Keiko glanced into his eyes, body registering the presence of those hands, hot on her back. Ash their eyes met, those hands slowly traveled down her back, fingers leaving trails of fire that sent a shudder down her spine. This shudder was not the same as the ones she would get at his ministrations and Yusuke picked up on that.

"Hey," the man whispered, hands glued to her hips, eyes never leaving hers. "You really wanna?"

Keiko's heated stare bored into Yusuke's very core and, like clockwork, his body reacted how she was wanting. She pushed herself up and leaned back into him, his body holding hers steady as he arranged himself into a seating position. His hands moved to her stomach as she looped her hands around his wrists and squeezed. The heat in her chest spread further south as she searched for his lips. Together they sat, sharing a plethora of open mouthed kisses. A shudder ran through Yusuke's body every time Keiko thrust her tongue into his mouth. Eventually they had to break away for air, but instead of catching her breath, Keiko stared to place wet kisses along Yusuke's jaw. Her mouth went in a blazing trail straight for an unmarked place on his neck where she went in for the kill.

"Shit," Yusuke hissed as Keiko clamped onto his neck like a vice, no doubt intending to mark what was left of that side of his neck. "This kid turned you into some crazed nympho."

Yusuke gasped as Keiko nipped the spot she had been working on, no doubt in retaliation, before running her tongue along the now tender area.

"If you have time to talk, you can make better use of that mouth," Keiko chided in the most lust filled voice Yusuke had heard her use. Her voice sent a signal down and the hardness bound in his sweatpants throbbed against her back.

Keiko gasped as Yusuke had somehow managed to maneuver her into a laying position. She had found a pillow placed beneath her back and her legs were draped over Yusuke's hip as one of his hands ghosted up her legs to her thighs and then to the thin border her underwear provided.

Keiko threw her head back at the stimulus Yusuke brought to her core. She drew long sighs as his fingers worked into her, massaging and turning her inside out. Her eyes closed as heat traveled like liquid fire in her veins. Not wanting to be outdone, the hand she didn't have fisting into the bedspread made its way to Yusuke. Starting at his stomach, her fingers found the dips of his abdominals through his shirt and left a similar trail of heat that his did to her back mere moments before. Yusuke's fingers jolted inside her when her hand made its' way under the waistband of his sweatpants and gripped him through his underwear.

"Do it," she whispered, looking into his lust filled eyes.

Nothing more needed to be said. Before she knew it, her underwear was lost and his pants and boxers were around his ankles as he joined with her once again.

"Sorry kid," Yusuke muttered as he thrust shallowly. "Mom's a freak, but I won't go too deep okay."

"Don't talk to our baby while we're doing this, creep," Keiko gasped, lightly slapping Yusuke's chest.

The next while was spent like this, Yusuke and Keiko moving as one, like they have so many times before. Pulses racing, hearts pounding, chests heaving, and palms sweating. They could both barely keep their eyes open through their love making, the pleasure intense enough to set them on edge. Eventually the sensations of their climax gave Keiko more satisfaction than any massage she could be given.

* * *

"Has Kurama always have such a nice ass?"

Botan had to spit out the water she had in her mouth to keep herself at choking on it. Shizuru lifted an eyebrow as she rolled a cigarette between her lips.

Ever since Yusuke had returned from demon world, somehow, someway their gang managed to come together every so often at Genkai's temple.

"Better here than out getting your punk asses into trouble," the old woman would say as she sipped her tea. "Especially you four."

"Can it, wrinkly old bitch!" her former pupil would reply as Kuwabara continued to look chastised, Hiei ignored her, and Kurama would just smile and thank her for her concern.

This particular visit was a bit different from their past reunions. Keiko, almost eight months into her pregnancy, had definitely grown into the part. Her stomach seemed to double in size the last three weeks and her cheeks seemed just a bit more swollen. Unfortunately for some of those in her vicinity, her body was about the only thing that's changed. As Yusuke could attest, certain hormone levels refused to be cast onto the back burner.

"Keiko's being really naughty today," Kuwabara stage whispered, covering his mouth with one of his large hands as he leaned toward Yusuke. "You didn't say it was this bad, Urameshi."

"I told you," Yusuke sighed as he simply laid back on one of Genkai's many cushions. Bags visible under his eyes. "It's great when we're alone but the kid took her filter away."

Kurama coughed slightly at Keiko's observation as the poor woman seemed to shake herself out of her haze.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Kurama," Keiko pleaded, cheeks red from embarrassment. "It's the hormones. I swear."

Botan quickly moved to her side, hands up in a placating gesture.

"He's fine Keiko, don't worry," the reaper consoled with a laugh before leaning in for a secretive whisper. "Though truth be told, Kurama is the closest thing to a perfect specimen of a man I've ever seen."

Keiko's blush deepened as her face became scandalized.

"Botan!" she hissed as said woman laughed as if she were the cat that ate the canary. "Don't talk about him like that, it's embarrassing."

"Relax kid," Shizuru assured, ever the mature one. "You know how Botan is, she likes to rile you up about that kind of thing."

Botan tried to laugh it off as Keiko lightly slapped her own cheeks, trying to rid herself of her embarrassment. Once she felt like she was okay, she opened her eyes.

She wasn't okay.

While Yusuke, Botan, Kuwabara, Genkai, and pretty much everyone who knew them could attest, there was no one else for Keiko but Yusuke and the reverse was true as well. It was like the two of them were a combination of an unwritten rule and an inevitability. As true as that may be, Keiko was only human and she did have eyes. As much as she caught Yusuke eyeing a pair of boobs or a leg that was a little too exposed, she was also quite guilty of staring a bit too long at a nice set of abs or even the occasional bulge.

She was in no way prepared, however, to be met with the sight of Kazuma Kuwabara, back to her in a tank top exposing his arms. He was squatting behind her boyfriend and flip him, cushion and all, over onto the floor.

"He's playing with fire," Shizuru muttered as she waited for her brother's prank to go awry.

Shizuru's words barely registered as Keiko heard Kuwabara give a huff as he grasped the cushion and heaved, causing Yusuke to shoot awake as he ended up nose first on the floor.

As brief as the motion was, Keiko couldn't help but take in the way the muscles in the younger Kuwabara siblings back shifted and contracted as he lifted himself. Then there were his arms. Kuwabara was had a bulkier stature than her own boyfriend did, and it did show in the way Kuwabara's arms flexed as he shouted in triumph.

Shizuru shook her head at her idiotic brother before placing the unlit cigarette into her mouth and turning away from the obnoxious display. As she was going to address Botan, her gaze caught onto Keiko, causing on eyebrow to lift. The mother to be had a light flush on her cheeks as she continued to stare at what Shizuru could only imagine was her boyfriend. She smirked and prepared to initiate round two of Keiko's embarrassment.

Unfortunately for her Keiko herself beat her to it.

"Those muscles…" the hormonal woman whispered, failing to keep her thoughts in her head.

Shizuru's other eyebrow lifted with its twin. This just got better.

"Are you really checking out my bro, Keiko," the older woman asked, causing her victim to twitch. "I won't complain though, you're a catch, if only Kazuma would be so lucky to snag a girl like you."

Keiko's flush turned into an explosion of red as she choked on her own saliva. Her hand traveled to her throat as her sight left the now confused men and darted literally everywhere else around the room.

"Oh, Shizuru you tease," Botan cooed as she placed her hands on Keiko's shoulders.

From their place at the other end of the room, the boys looked on. Kuwabara was lost, as per usual, as he stared from his place on the ground, under Yusuke's foot. Yusuke narrowed his eyes at his girlfriends' predicament from his position over the doofus he just put to the ground. Hiei merely glanced at the tomfoolery before looking away with a scoff while Kurama's face remained neutral, smile calming.

Keiko tensed as she felt Botan lean into her, bringing her lips mere inches from her earlobe.

"Although," the reaper dragged, eyes glinting with mischief. "I bet Kuwabara wouldn't have any issue doing it like _that_ right? I mean it's a shame his face isn't that great, but I sure wouldn't mind if some man with that body held me up."

"Botan!" Keiko exclaimed, glaring daggers at the woman, who wisely jumped back, hands up in a placating gesture as she laughed unapologetically "How shameless are you!"

Shizuru cupped a hand over her mouth to stifle the laugh that threatened to bubble over. She glanced over to her brother and nearly lost it as realization dawned on him.

"Hey you perv!" Kuwabara yelled! Standing up and pointing at Botan. "Don't talk like that about me while I'm right here!"

His finger moved from Botan to Shizuru.

"And you, Sis!" he continued. "Don't forget I have my sweet Yukina! Keiko's great and all but my lady love is all I need!"

His tirade was interrupted as Yusuke wrapped an arm around his neck and trapped him.

"Yukina's not even dating you, stupid," Yusuke stated before throwing the man back and glaring at Botan. "And I'll have you know, Botan, that I handle lifting her just fine, so quit trying to embarrass her!"

Keiko turned red once again as she looked down as if her legs held the secrets of the universe.

"Oh?" Botan replied, face becoming almost catlike as she latched onto that particular morsel. "My, Keiko, living out those diary fantasies, hey?"

Keiko's shoulders jolted, but her gaze remained down.

"What did I just say?" Yusuke said as he moved to stand next to the mother of his unborn. "Leave her alone! You're gonna stress her out!"

"Yusuke," Keiko whispered as his arm went around her back.

Yusuke looked down, ready to reply.

No reply was uttered.

"You're making it worse!" Keiko screamed as her open palm met his cheek, sending him sprawling to the floor. "Don't encourage her by making references to our sex life!"

Another round of laughter started from Botan and Shizuru as Yusuke held his hand to his face.

"Why are you hitting me?" he demanded before turning to the hyenas. "Shut up you two before I make you!"

"Will all of you idiots cease your meaningless chatter," Hiei spoke, breaking his silence. "I don't need to listen to the detective and Keiko spout the details of their mating rituals, we can clearly see the results.

The fire demons' gaze flitted to said woman's stomach.

Hiei was met with stares from the other inhabitants of the room.

"Hiei, if you actually hated us you wouldn't be here," Yusuke said, rolling his eyes. "So stop pretending already, asshole."

A tick appeared on Hiei's brow as he went to bite back.

"I like the-"

"You like the trees, fine," Yusuke interrupted, causing Hiei to glare as Kurama chuckled. "You can see the trees from literally any god damn where, but you always choose to come here."

Hiei's face was passive as his gaze connected with Yusuke's.

Yusuke smirked with triumph as the demon vanished from sight.

* * *

"I still can't believe that Keiko of all people was secretly the naughty type," Kuwabara said to himself later in the day.

Yusuke had to take Keiko to a birthing class that she had forced him to participate in with her. Kurama left shortly after as his mother had requested his aide at home.

"Really?" his sister replied, taking advantage of his lack of volume control. "Have you met Keiko?"

"What do you mean?" the former punk replied. "Keiko's one of the sweetest, most wholesome people I know. It's why it's strange that her and Urameshi work so well."

Shizuru just shook her head at her brother as Botan strolled back over to them.

"Oh, you poor innocent boy," Botan cooed, causing Kuwabara to look at her. "One day you to will understand that certain itch."

"Huh?" he grunted, face taking it's second most used setting, confusion.

"It was obvious the moment I met her," the owner of the temple called from her seat.

Genkai had been silent throughout most of the tomfoolery before, having expected it out of these damn kids. There was never a moments peace for the old master with them around.

She still let them come, regardless.

"Beneath that sweet, kind exterior," Genkai started, sipping on her perpetually present cup of tea. "There lies a demon that can only be killed in the bedroom."

* * *

"It's so precious."

Keiko shushed her guest as they made their way through the living room. She grabbed them by the arm and led them into the kitchen. Leaving the scene at the couch was surprisingly hard, but she didn't want to disturb the occupant.

"He's been working really hard," Keiko explained, pulling a chair from the table in offering, one her guest took as they sat down. "He's three months old now, we learned to get in naps the second we have time."

The woman at the table chuckled as Keiko set a glass of water in front of her.

"I'll be right back," Keiko said before grabbing her cell phone and tip toeing back into the living room.

The sun was starting to go down so the room was painted in a soft light, just enough so that a camera could be used without the flash. The brunette made her way to the arm of the couch. Yusuke's head pillowed into the cushion as he slept away. Baby boy Urameshi, now three months old, slept soundly cradled in his father's arm. Yusuke was stretched across the sofa, head pillowed on one cushion as his feet sit on the opposite arm, the arm not cradling his son lay behind him, hand suspended in the air behind him.

Mom stood above them, phone flipped open and the camera was on as she focused on the softened features of her future husbands' face. One click of her phone and the picture was saved, a moment later and the image of dad and baby, sleeping soundly together appeared.

Satisfied, Keiko flipped the device closed with a smile before kneeling over her boys. Her hand brushed over Yusuke's forehead as he lips pressed into their baby's cheek. After holding her lips there for a moment, she moved to press them to the corner of Yusuke's mouth, almost starting as his face scrunched up and a mutter escape his lips as his features relaxed once again.

Mission accomplished, Keiko slowly straightened back up before walking back into the kitchen.

Keiko went to sit across from her guest as she froze, noticing a certain paper in her hand that had no business being out on the table in the first place.

 _'Damn it, Botan,'_ Keiko cursed to herself as Atsuko Urameshi smiled at her.

Atsuko, now almost three years sober, was a constant fixture since the baby had been born. Her visits becoming easy for the new parents to predict. It seemed as though grand motherhood agreed with her.

"I should make the same offer, huh?" Yusuke's mother teased, waving the piece of paper in her hand.

Keiko sighed as she took the paper from the older woman. She glanced at it once before setting it back onto the table.

"Sorry about her," Keiko spoke, lacing her fingers together, plotting Botan's demise in her mind. "She has taken to being an aunt almost as much as you have to being a grandma."

Atsuko just laughed good-naturedly as the words on Botan's gift stared at them both.

" _If you guys want to try for number two, I will be happy to take the cutie pie off your hands for a couple hours…. Or nights."_

* * *

 **I'm gonna be totally honest, I don't know if this one is as strong Human, Fractured, or Fragmented. But it's ok. I did want to do something more lighthearted and humorous. I hope you all got some chuckles out of it.**

 **As for what's next... I don't know. I really do have some ideas for other fandoms but nothing has struck me with the inspiration to write yet. It's really random. I see an image and i have to get it out. Fun fact, I got motivated to finally write this when I pictured Yusuke asleep on the couch with the baby... Most likely if it isnt for this fandom I will write something for Ace Attorney next. I have ideas for my cinnamon bun Apollo Justice.**

 **About the baby...I still haven't named him... I'm sorry, I really don't want to name him Raizen and I figure I may get you guys to want more. haha.**

 **Anywho... Please let me know what you think.**

 **"Was this okay?"**

 **"Should I leave the fandom forever?"**

 **"Should I have not but in that love scene?" (I was shocked that made it in too)**

 **Until we meet again.**

 **~Shaded Truths~**


End file.
